Gamecrazed
'Role in the Series' Gamecrazed is one of Alpha's closest friends, first showing up in Season 1 with him and Kirbopher trying to defeat the hackers Raccoon and BlingBling. He becomes one of the most powerful characters in the game, defeating the Netking Blitz and most likely to have earned the 5th rank of the Ranks of the Sanctuary. In Season 3, he gains some of the power of the D-Bug, becoming as powerful as Kirbopher in his transformed state, allowing him to convince Motherboard to fight off the influence of the virus. 'Personality' Gamecrazed is a more rational, but normal person in the game. He seems to have a darker side compared to the other members of Alpha's team, but he is ever ready to assist his friends in a time of need. In Season 2, he also sees his brother, GameCrasher, as a burden that he must always take care of and has a strange relationship of both caring much about him and resenting him at the same time. 'Abilities' Gamecrazed's abilities revolve around darkness and shadow, shooting dark projectiles and even being able to transform himself into a cloud of shadow, which has frequently assisted him by allowing him to combine himself with attacks such as Splat's slime or Kinetix's mist. His final ultimate attack is a slow but inevitable pull toward a vortex that covers the enemy's entire field. 'Attacks' Dark Blade- ' '''Dark Bomb- '''Gamecrazed fires a disk of dark energy which travels along the ground to strike the opponent, GC can fire up to three of these at a time. '''Dark Hole-' Gamecrazed summons a small hole of purple acid on one of his existing panels, and can guard GC from damage by a specific attack that he was struck with last, until the object is destroyed of course. 'Dark Mist-' Gamecrazed splits himself into three small clouds of mist as they travel along the grid, then come together to reform GC, usually used as a last resort dodge attempt. 'Dark Prism-' Gamecrazed traps the foe in a dark triangle which then explodes mercilessly. 'Dark Slash-' Gamecrazed morphs his arm into a blade and slashes outwards, stretching the slash up to either three panels vertical, or two panels horizontal. 'Dark Triangle-' Gamecrazed fires a purple triangle towards the opponent's grid side which can change directions at any given time, he can use up to two of these at once. 'Kage Bomb- ' 'Shadow Petal-' Gamecrazed transforms himself into a wad of mist before floating towards the foe, if there is contact, GC will consume the opponent within the mist and then quickly meld into a liquid state, transforming his body into a literal sphere of spikes that skewer the foe from inside the grapple, GC then let’s go and reverts back to normal, this particular technique usually is branched off from his "Dark Mist". 'Shadow Slash-' Gamecrazed swings his arm of melded liquid and shadows which can create a shockwave to reach up to three horizontal panels. 'Shadow Vortex-' Gamecrazed creates a large pool of purple acid upon the foe's grid side, which slowly sucks them in, contact within the acid itself is almost a sure K.O. '''Creation Information Gamecrazed's character resembles a Nintendo Gamecube controller Gamecrazed (TOME) Personality In TOME, Gamecrazed kept the name and character design used in TTA with no major differences. Gamecrazed is called GC by many of the main characters and Sir Gamecrazed by Nylocke. They act extraordinarily mysterious for an unknown reason throughout all of season 1 and most of season 2 of TOME. At the end of Episode 15: Truth. Tears. Ambition., it's revealed that Gamecrazed is actaully the computer program SOFDTI, a program created during the origins of the game's creation. In Episode 2: Mansion Midnight, Gamecrazed shows off a couple powers and abilities for the first time. They are also much more secluded than before. Role in the series Gamecrazed is the pivotal plot device that also serves as Nylocke's teammate during the Gemini Tournament and friend during Episode 6: Dragon Drama. Extra Information Gamecrazed is voiced by Casey Mongillo.Category:Main Characters Category:Characters